


无望的爱恋

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 【暗恋的人，会不断地吐出花朵，直至死亡。唯有所爱之人的亲吻，才能终结这诅咒。将身心完全奉献给首领的影武者突然吐出了白色的花朵，在首领的关心下，他却坚决不肯说出暗恋之人的姓名。首领决定自己寻找，在一番鸡飞狗跳的查证后，他发现，线索竟指向了一个超出他想象的对象……“那个人，已经有喜欢的人了。”“凭什么，凭什么我不能救他？！】是老套的花吐症梗，由于本人的奇妙脑洞走向清奇。因为cp过度混乱不知道怎么打tag，总觉得打不打cp tag都会被打呢……总之含有一笔带过的8059，2795的单箭头和2727的单箭头。有两个原创人物（工具人）。





	1. 寻找

**Author's Note:**

> 《关于花吐症》  
>    
>  通常被认为是暗恋的人才会得的病，其实只要是怀有深沉的爱意又无法得到回应都有可能患病。患者未必清楚自己暗恋着谁，甚至未必清楚自己处于暗恋中。传播方式不明，目前已证实的是花瓣直接接触有较大概率被传染。根据病情发展分为前期，中期和末期。前期的症状类似感冒，患者会不时地咳嗽，有时会咳出花朵。中期几乎每一次咳嗽都会伴有花朵，从一开始的一朵变成后来的三到十五朵（根据花的种类而有所差异），身体持续衰弱，伴有乏力、贫血和免疫力下降。末期花瓣带血，患者内脏严重衰竭，该阶段病死率极高。  
>    
>  患者“吐”的花朵种类似乎与暗恋对象有关，其花语往往暗示着患者对这段感情的认知或者暗恋对象的身份。每个患者只会吐同一种花，目前没有在同一患者吐出两种不同的花的病例。  
>    
>  目前的医疗手段无法治愈该疾病，只能部分地压制病情发展。唯一的治疗手段是让暗恋对象回应病患的感情，带有爱意的亲吻是最简单有效的手段。如果治疗成功，两人会一起吐出花朵（和病患先前所吐的花种一致）  
>    
>  以上资料主要来自百度百科，有私设。

1.  
  
“……那么尼多拉斯那边就交给你了。”坐在办公桌前的棕发男人将手头的几份报告随意地整了整，就放在一边。  
  
而他交谈的对象，那个用带有焰纹的面具和斗篷遮盖了大部分身体的影武者，则是恭谨地低头：“是。”  
  
如往常一样简短有力的回答。只是说完之后，他突兀地伸手掩住口，扭过头去，咳了两声。  
  
即使是在咳嗽的时候，这个人依旧保持着他惯有的隐忍。明明已经难受到身体都微微地颤抖起来，发出的声音却不大，好像只是不小心从喉间溢出。  
  
不过，这么大的动作还是被棕发男人敏锐地捕捉到了。“言，怎么回事？感冒了吗？”  
  
“没事……”影武者K摇摇头，刚想提醒首领又犯了叫他原名的错误，却无法抑制地又一次咳嗽起来。他捂住嘴，在这一次的咳嗽结束后迅速地合拢了手掌，状似无意地垂在身侧。可是这样的遮掩显然无法瞒过拥有超直感的首领。  
  
“你手里藏的是什么？”首领这么说着，已经站起身，向他走了过来。  
  
“没什么。”他后退一步，手心刚刚准备燃起大空火炎就被首领捉了过去。首领略带强硬意味地掰开他的手指，看清了他想要隐藏的东西——那是一朵已经快要被他揉烂的，白色的花。

  
2.  
  
“呕吐中枢花被性疾患，简称花吐症。”医师推了推眼镜，抖着手里的检查报告，得出这样的结论。“是最近比较流行的疾病，不过没想到这位也会受到这样的病症困扰……”  
  
专属于首领的医师地位很高，能接触到不少隐秘的信息，甚至对这位神秘的影武者的身份都略有耳闻。当然，除了身份之外，性格也是。  
  
彭格列的首领，永远温和而沉着的泽田纲吉，在听到医师的话之后皱起了眉，眼里难得的出现了外露的忧虑。他知道医师的意思。花吐症是由暗恋而生出的疾病，但言纲……  
  
以他惯常的表现，仅仅是将他和“恋爱”这两个字放在一起就有够违和了。  
  
“治疗方法？”泽田纲吉这样问着，心里却不抱有什么期待。  
  
果然，医师只是耸了耸肩。“虽说我很不想承认……就算是已经过去了半年，这边也没太多进展。找不到病原体，也找不到身体器官上的异常病变，连花是从哪儿来的都搞不清楚。也就是说，和那时候一样，只能用那种见鬼的像巫术一样的方法，让暗恋对象回应患者的感情——最简单的，就是带有爱意的亲吻。”  
  
泽田纲吉没有在意医师的抱怨。他知道信奉科学的医师一向最讨厌这样无法用理论解释的存在。  
  
其实泽田纲吉对这种病症并不陌生。早在半年前，他就眼睁睁地看着他亲爱的左右手深受这样怪异的疾病折磨，好在最后的结局是好的。他并未想过有一天他的两个守护者会在一起，甚至在这一天之前他都没有想过同性之间也能存在爱情，不过他并没有更多的想法，而是带着庆幸祝福了他们。  
  
无论性别，无论身份，喜欢的人也喜欢着自己……真的是十分幸运的事情。  
  
暗恋对象带有爱意的亲吻这个条件，说起来容易，实际上却很难做到。万一暗恋对象对病患并没有抱有相同的感情，即使想要救助对方，也是无能为力。  
  
而花吐病也不单纯是吐点花，稍微影响生活那么简单。如果放着不管的话，病患就会逐渐虚弱下去，最终一点点地走向死亡。彭格列目前没有这样的情况，但外面的死亡病例，可不止一例两例。  
  
想到这种可能，泽田纲吉用力捏了捏鼻梁。应该不至于发展到这种地步。  
  
或许是之前岚守的病被顺利治好、甚至还阴差阳错地促成了一段美好恋情的缘故，泽田纲吉此时并没有太过担心。他所困扰的，倒是如何找出那个“暗恋对象”。一向和别人没什么交往的言纲，究竟暗恋着谁？

  
3.  
  
泽田纲吉走进病房时，影武者K、或者说是言纲正坐在床上，抱着本笔记本快速地写着什么。没有了面具和斗篷的遮挡，他那张酷似彭格列首领的脸庞就这样暴露在外。  
  
泽田纲吉叹了口气，走过去将本子和笔都收走了：“现在就给我安心养病，别操心这些无关紧要的事情。”声音难得的有些严厉。  
  
“尼多拉斯的问题放着不管的话会有很大麻烦……好吧。”言纲在对方的眼神压迫下无奈地选择了屈服，免得对方又“滥用首领职权”。  
  
不过他还是忍不住辩解：“我听医师说过了，目前我的症状只是初期，最多身体会有点虚弱，没什么大碍。”  
  
“你非要拖到末期才开心？”泽田纲吉板起脸。说实话，这次他是真的生气了，既愤怒又后怕，“如果我没有发现，你是不是还要自己瞒下去？”  
  
言纲微微偏过脸，似乎是在心虚。“之前我尝试着用大空火炎压制，也确实压制住了……只是因为前不久受伤才会突然爆发出来。”  
  
“我已经说过很多次了，不要拿你的身体开玩笑，更不要把你自己的命不当回事——”泽田纲吉低沉压抑的声音响起。他似乎是想狠狠地训斥如此轻忽自己的存在的属下，最终却只是抬起手，有些粗鲁地揉乱了对方的头发，“我不需要你这么拼命啊。”  
  
放轻的尾音轻飘飘地绕过言纲竖在外面的铜墙铁壁，触动了那颗柔软的心。  
  
“……对不起。”言纲低下头，身体也松懈下来。这一刻，他终于不是以影武者的身份与泽田纲吉对话。  
  
难得的两人之间的气氛缓和，泽田纲吉几乎有些沉浸于这样温暖和谐的氛围，不过他好歹还记着正事。他知道恐怕没那么容易从言纲口中得到直接的答案，但他犹豫之后，还是问了出来：  
  
“言，你喜欢的人……究竟是谁？”  
  
言纲身体一僵。  
  
他只是耐心地等待着。在长久的沉默之后，他终于听到言纲的声音：“……抱歉，我不想说。”  
  
干涩，冷硬，像是在强行压抑着什么。

  
4.  
  
泽田纲吉翻看着手上几张薄薄的纸片，伸手按住胀痛的太阳穴。  
  
言纲的生活经历很干净。从小是普通的学生，因为学习成绩太好以及轻微的社交恐惧症完全没有朋友，之后和泽田纲吉一起接受作为黑手党的训练，认识的人和泽田纲吉自己是重合的。在泽田纲吉被确认为下任首领后，言纲就进入特殊部门进行作为影武者的训练，由于身份的特殊性，也没什么机会与人深交。  
  
翻看最熟悉的人的资料的感觉很微妙。到处都是眼熟的名姓，曾一起亲历的事情以旁观者的角度被记述，比起冷冰冰的调查报告反而更像是记满了回忆的相册或者日记什么的。  
  
泽田纲吉利用首领的特权把所有可能和言纲有接触的女性的相关资料都调了出来，不过真正拿到手之后他发现其实没什么必要。这里面的名字他没有一个是不知道的，就算不认识，以前也通过种种手段调查过。他很清楚言纲的事情，没有人会比他更了解这个人。  
  
结合资料和记忆，他把所有的名字都列了出来，逐个排查。被Reborn训练的时候认识的笹川京子、三浦春、库洛姆和碧洋琪——他抽了抽嘴角，把这几位放到一边。要是真是她们，言纲早就会考虑表白了，就算因为忧心自己朝不保夕的身份无法带给对方幸福，至少平时也应该有所表现。一起出过任务的欧蕾加诺——确实有可能，但是两人的交际也只有五年前那次偶然的合作，总不会是一见钟情？有过几次交流的基里奥内罗首领尤尼——年龄太小了吧！人家还是未成年人！严厉的教官拉尔·米尔奇——年龄比言纲大很多，性格也很凶残，言纲会喜欢这样的类型吗？如果是这位的话恐怕有些麻烦，毕竟谁都知道拉尔爱的是可乐尼洛……  
  
想到这里，泽田纲吉狠狠地甩甩头，试图摆脱这种可怕的想法。他真是有些魔怔了，居然真的考虑起言纲喜欢拉尔的状况。不管是作为首领还是作为……的身份，泽田纲吉都应当是最了解言纲的人。如果言纲会谈恋爱，估计也更偏好于娇小可爱、温柔善良的类型——嘛，就这点而言，他们的择偶观还是比较接近的。  
  
决定成为影武者之后的言纲好像就没接触过其他异性了，平时合作的对象也大都是男性，除了医疗处的医生护士……  
  
应该不至于吧。  
  
出于谨慎，他还是把这几个名字记了下来，连同之前看到的可疑对象一起。不过他这么做的时候并不觉得会取得什么成效——他有预感，言纲喜欢的人，恐怕不是这些名字里的任何一个。

  
5.  
  
当泽田纲吉把厚厚的一沓带有照片的名册扔到言纲面前时，这个向来沉稳冷静的青年终于忍不住嘴角抽搐：“怎么弄得像相亲一样？”  
  
“你不肯说，我也只能猜了。”泽田纲吉耸耸肩，好像完全不觉得自己的行为有哪里不对。  
  
言纲见他悠闲地坐在看护椅上，一只手撑着下巴望着他，完全没有离去的意思，也猜到了他的想法。“你非得知道不可？知道又怎样呢，你还能强迫那个人喜欢我不成？”  
  
“你倒是很维护对方啊。”泽田纲吉心情有些复杂。言纲看上去性格冷淡，不近人情，其实是会对在意之人掏心掏肺地好的那种类型——他是再清楚不过了。“我不会对你喜欢的人做什么的，只是想知道那个人是谁而已。你又不是不知道这种病拖下去会怎样，这可不是害羞的时候。”  
  
“你也知道我不会因为害羞之类的可笑的原因而拒绝说出。”言纲偏过脸，避开了他的目光。“我有不能说的理由，别逼我。”  
  
“那你难道要我眼睁睁地看着你——”泽田纲吉说到一半收了声。他没有说出那个字。尽管现在言纲症状还不明显，可眼前躺在雪白床铺上的人还是会让他忍不住想起另一个人。那个同样是他最亲近的存在，在半年前，也是这样躺在病床上，虚弱地咳嗽着，沾染了血色的淡蓝色花朵在病房里肆意绽放，像是吸走了病人的全部生机。  
  
他不想再次见到那样的场景。所以，哪怕用强迫的手段，违背言纲本人的意愿，也要尽快将这件事解决。  
  
言纲似乎是察觉了什么，态度突然软化：“……我知道了。”他把名册翻开，视线在第一页上停顿，目光闪动了一下。“……你居然会把京子放进去？”  
  
“以防万一。”泽田纲吉不太自在地挠了挠头，倾身把那张照片从保存袋中抽出，珍而重之地收起。“好啦，我知道不可能是她。你先看看后面的？”  
  
将大部分注意力都放在照片上的他，并没有看到言纲一闪而过的自嘲眼神。  
  
言纲知道泽田纲吉的打算。于是，哪怕知道这里面不可能有他喜欢的那个人，他还是认真地一张张看过去。而这个过程中，泽田纲吉一直在细致地打量他的神情，试图从那些微妙的变化中找出些端倪。  
  
“好了。”看完最后一张，言纲立即合上了名册，“现在你满意了？”  
  
泽田纲吉皱起眉。从言纲的表现中他能确定，言纲对这些人都没有任何特别的想法。但是，除此以外，言纲还有别的亲近的异性吗？  
  
“那个人，我认识吗？”泽田纲吉试探着问。如果是不被旁人所知的私下里的交往，查起来就十分麻烦了。  
  
言纲挑了挑眉，似乎对他这个问题十分惊讶，又像是觉得这个问题十分可笑。他长久地注视着泽田纲吉一无所知的、无辜的脸，缓缓地说：“你怎么可能不认识？”  
  
这时候泽田纲吉并没有去想言纲这些表现的深意。他只是一边庆幸着不用扩大搜查范围，一边又头痛：究竟是谁？  
  
医师似乎被他三天两头的骚扰给问烦了，抄起化验报告单一把糊在自家首领的脸上：“哪有那么快出成果？现在最多是开点药稍微压制一下病情发展。找不到那个暗恋对象？我只是个医生，又不是情感专家，问我有什么用？你倒不如从他吐的花的种类上入手。根据以往的病例，花有可能是暗恋对象的象征，也可能是病患对这段感情的认知。”  
  
花？泽田纲吉拈起从医师那里拿到的一朵样本，打量起来。这是一朵白色的风信子，花语的话……是“纯洁清淡或不敢表露的爱”。  
  
“不敢表露的”……无声的，沉静的，禁忌之爱吗？

  
6.  
  
彭格列出现的第一例花吐症病例，是岚之守护者狱寺隼人。  
  
狱寺也是在某次向他汇报工作时，咳出了花。  
  
小巧的花朵在空中颤颤悠悠地飘落，淡蓝的花瓣沾染了不详的血色。  
  
他所熟悉的左右手脸色惨白地陷在洁白如雪的病床中，银色的发安静地搭在瘦削的脸颊两侧。“对不起，十代目……我不知道，我真的不知道……我怎么会产生这样的情感……”  
  
他仍记得那次，一向好脾气的雨守双眼通红地找到他，揪住了他的领子。  
  
“隼人他……最在意的人就是你。”  
  
“首领……不，阿纲，算我求你，救救他……救救他！”  
  
压抑着极端的痛苦，极其不甘地，却又不得不放下一切尊严恳求。  
  
他敏感地察觉了什么。“阿武，你……”  
  
他没有说出来。他只是和狱寺谈了一场，随后走出病房，叫山本自己进去。“对于你所爱的那个人……你真的了解过他本人的想法吗？”  
  
“最在意”并不一定与爱情关联。也不是只有爱情才最深刻、最让人甘愿付出一切。在事情圆满落幕之后，面对前来道歉和道谢的守护者兼友人，他只是笑着如此解释。那两个笨蛋，明明互相喜欢着，却被友情的关系遮蔽了双眼，甚至若不是这次突发事件，或许一辈子都无法察觉这样隐秘的情绪。  
  
爱情就是这样奇妙的存在，它或许会在长久的相处中不知不觉地慢慢生根发芽，也或许只是在一次短暂的交流、甚至匆匆一瞥中猝然绽放。无论如何，它就是这样的突兀和来势汹汹，充满了不可测的未知性。  
  
就算是互相确认了心意，他们在一起的过程也并不顺利。里世界相较于表世界更加自由和开放，同性之间成为床伴或者豢养“宠物”的现象并不少见，可真正将欲望与爱意结合，甚至愿意付诸承诺的人并不多。加上——虽然听上去很不可思议，但不管是作为心理安慰还是别的什么，黑手党里教徒的比例相当高，这也导致同性之间的婚姻往往会遭受非议。  
  
他们两个的身份也成为了另一重阻碍。同为守护者，关系过于亲密都会被怀疑是否有勾结谋反的嫌疑，更何况是这样紧密的联结？也是作为首领的泽田纲吉一力将这些反对的声音全部压下，又特意去敲打了底下的人，才没有造成太大影响。  
  
有这两个前例在，泽田纲吉很容易想到另外的思路。禁忌的爱……难道……

  
7.  
  
将范围扩大到同性后，一下子多出了不少怀疑对象。  
  
又一个人从言纲的病房离开。随后泽田纲吉就走进了病房。  
  
“不是他。”  
  
言纲本是在闭目养神，听到他的声音，抬眼望向他：“当然不是。”  
  
他说话有些吃力，才说完这个短句就止不住地咳嗽起来。攒簇的白色小花从他口中飞出，细长的花瓣上缠绕着刺目的赤色丝线。  
  
花中带血，是中期转向末期的症状。  
  
泽田纲吉弯了弯嘴角，试着像往常一样做出一个让人安心的微笑。可是他觉得自己笑不出来。“言，别说话了。”他想用温和的、带着劝诫与斥责意味的语气说出这句话，但真正说出来时那声音就像是在乞求一样。  
  
他坐在看护椅上，微微倾身，一只手探入被子，握住了言纲的手。才输完液，那只手摸上去很冷。  
  
言纲有些疲倦地阖了眼，被子底下的手指勾了勾，似乎是想回握住他的手，却没有足够的力气来完成这个动作。  
  
泽田纲吉没有再说话。他就这样静静地守着言纲，直到他以为言纲已经睡着了，才突然听到言纲的声音：“你找不到那个人的。”  
  
“何况，就算找到又怎样？那个人……已经有喜欢的人了。”  
  
最后一句他说得很轻。轻到泽田纲吉几乎要以为那是自己的幻听。  
  
“泽田纲吉，你最好给我一个足够说服我的理由。”云守云雀恭弥将手里的物件扔到首领办公桌上，冷冷地对他名义上的上司警告。  
  
那是紧急召集令，可以让长期驻守亚洲的云守放下一切立即赶往总部。在守护者中，云和雾可以说是最“不听话”的存在，可就算是桀骜不驯的云和飘渺不定的雾也不会拒绝首领的强制召集，因为这往往意味着家族发生了重大事件。  
  
“抱歉，恭弥……”泽田纲吉十指交错，手肘搁在桌上，似乎是试图用这样闲适放松的姿态来展现自己对形势的掌控。不过，就算他的神态是一如既往地温和而自信，眼底的青黑到底是暴露了那份掩不住的焦虑。“我不想打扰你，但这次确实只是我私人的请求。”  
  
云雀恭弥没什么特别的表示，不过泽田纲吉知道他的云守已经处于心情恶劣的边缘了。为了防止这次会面最终演变成战斗，他快速地说出了自己的目的：“我希望你帮我救一个人。”  
  
简略地说明了言纲的情况，云雀挑起眉：“你认为他会喜欢我？”  
  
“他和你很聊得来。你们以前关系就挺好，不是么？”意志坚定、擅长战斗的言纲与好战的云雀有不少共同语言，两个人的性格爱好也比较相近。言纲并不像其他人那样害怕素有凶兽之名的云守，两人倒是能很平和地坐下来一起喝茶聊天。而且，在曾经的交谈中，言纲曾表露过对云雀的欣赏与钦慕之情——这是重点。  
  
泽田纲吉竭力让自己的语气轻松一点。  
  
云雀莫名的有些烦躁。“你凭什么认为是我？如果是关系好的话，还有更符合的人选吧。”  
  
“你说骸吗？我已经找过他了。”泽田纲吉疲惫地叹了口气。“我已经找过很多人了。”  
  
他没有抱怨什么，可云雀几乎是瞬间理解了他的潜台词。打破规矩找他，估计也是无可奈何之下，近乎于病急乱投医的“姑且一试”吧？  
  
事关生死，云雀便顺从泽田纲吉的意思，进入了那间重症监护室，甚至对于繁琐的防护服更换程序也没有表现出不耐烦。等他看到病床上那个人时，他确实有些被吓到了。  
  
他印象中的言纲仍然是神色冷淡，欣长的身形饱含极大的爆发力的模样，但是现在——那个无力地躺在病床上，紧闭双眼，颧骨突出，脸色苍白的人，究竟是谁？  
  
言纲似乎是听到了他进来的动静，慢慢地睁开眼。无神的双眼花了一段时间才对准焦距，言纲认出了他是谁，甚至还勉强地牵起嘴角笑了一下：“云雀？是你啊……他连你都叫过来了么。”  
  
这个人是怎样从那个挥舞双拳，眼神里燃着惊人战意的战士变成现在的模样的呢？好像连头发的颜色都变淡了，绚烂的焰色眸子也变成了有些浑浊的暗橙……那由爱而生的疾病，对人的伤害真的有这么大？  
  
他们很平常地聊了两句，其间言纲时不时会因为无法抑制的咳嗽而停顿，云雀也只是暂停下来，并不多问，只待言纲咳完了才继续说。两人都不是话多的类型，于是很快就沉默下来。云雀盯着他，突然直白地发问：“你到底喜欢谁？”  
  
言纲闭上眼，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
  
云雀走出房门就看到坐在门口的泽田纲吉。泽田纲吉抱着笔记本电脑，屏幕上正显示着一个躺在病床上的人——是言纲病房里的实时情景。  
  
云雀早就注意到房间里的监控。他并未点破，也不知道言纲本人有没有察觉——是的，以前的言纲自然不可能如此疏忽，但现在过于虚弱的他恐怕真的已经没有精力注意这些。  
  
泽田纲吉注意到他出来，没有看他，只是淡淡地说：“看来也不是你。”  
  
从这句话可以很明显地看出泽田纲吉装监控的理由。云雀用可以说是有些惊奇的语气问：“你怎么知道？只是看他的表现就可以确定？”  
  
“我当然能。我这样了解他……”泽田纲吉低下头，单手捂住脸，微微颤抖着，声音低沉下去，“可是，就算这样，我还是猜不出他真正喜欢的对象是谁。”  
  
“他平日里打交道的人太少，能找到的我都一个个找过去了，全都不是。该死，究竟是哪个混蛋……”  
  
云雀看着他痛苦的模样，突然觉得这幅场景荒谬而可笑：“你确认没有遗漏？说实话，他真正最亲近的人，只有一个吧。”  
  
“什么？除了我之外还有谁？……啊。”泽田纲吉本能地反驳后反应了过来。他的视线落在自己的手掌上，眼中竟流露出些许无措。“你是说……不，怎么可能？言，言他明明是……”  
  
是的，言纲最亲近的人，只有他奉上全部忠诚的首领。泽田纲吉忽略的那个人，正是他自己。但他也拥有从一开始就不把自己放在考虑范围内的理由。  
  
要知道，言纲原本的名字，可是“泽田言纲”啊。


	2. 拯救

8.  
  
泽田言纲和泽田纲吉并不仅仅是影武者与首领的关系。与泽田纲吉近乎完全相同的外貌，以及那如出一辙的大空火炎，可不是凭空得来的。在成为影武者之前，泽田言纲是泽田纲吉的双生弟弟，和泽田纲吉享有同等的继承权。  
  
在Reborn奉九代之命去训练这两个首领候选人之前，两人都生活在和平世界里，对自己的身份一无所知，如普通人家兄弟那样相处。而在泽田言纲被泽田纲吉打败，失去继承权后，也没有怨恨对方，而是心甘情愿地成为影武者。  
  
影武者是什么？首领的替身，为首领处理最机密的事务，关键时刻伪装成首领，替首领挡刀……  
  
最苦累，最危险，偏偏又无人知晓，连人事部也只在最机密的档案里记载他的信息。没有自由，没有荣誉，付出那么多，却得不到任何属于自己的东西，影子一样的存在。  
  
通常情况下，这个位置都是由家族专门培育，从小洗脑的孤儿来担当的。他是以怎样的心情主动地申请了这个职位，又是为何而在这个位置上一干就是六年？  
  
“不能表露的爱”。已经想到同性之爱了，难道他就没有想过更禁忌的可能吗？  
  
还是，早已想到，只是潜意识里逃避？  
  
“我是他哥哥！”泽田纲吉如一只困兽焦躁地在房间里来回走动，“他怎么会……怎么会对我……产生那样的感情……”  
  
一旁的医师实在受不了了：“这种伦理问题不要问我，我只是个医生！内科的！又不是心理科！”  
  
泽田纲吉的脚步顿住。片刻后，他将自己砸进柔软的沙发里，抬手捂住眼睛：“……他喜欢的人是我。”  
  
医师耸了耸肩：“说实话，这也不奇怪吧。萨洛尔事件里，他的选择可是震惊了所有人……在那种情况下也选择绝对地支持你，甚至宁愿烙印上那样屈辱的咒印。如果是因为这份超出限度的情感的话，倒是可以解释得通了。”  
  
开始往这个方向思考后，往日里那些被忽视的细节如潮水般向他涌来。  
  
他想起每次确认一个对象，说出“不是他”的时候，言纲看向自己的，复杂的眼神。  
  
他想起平日里被其他女孩接近时，言纲不动声色的阻挡。当时他还欣喜着言纲如此了解自己的心思。  
  
“明明都那样明显了，为什么我一直没有发现……”  
  
“是我害了他。”  
  
“可是……我救不了他。”  
  
声音嘶哑。像是在哭泣。  
  
他的脑海中又一次出现那时的情景。言纲毫无生气地躺在床上，只有嘴唇在微微蠕动。他的声音很平静，平静里孕育着绝望。  
  
“找到又怎样呢？那个人……已经有喜欢的人了。”

  
9.  
  
纲吉从十三岁开始，第一次尝到“喜欢”的滋味。  
  
一开始是被对方的外貌和性格吸引，真正陷进去却是因为那份温柔。  
  
即使是面对他这个一无是处的“废柴纲”也能毫无芥蒂地展露的笑容，对摔倒的他伸出的柔软的手，闪烁着温暖明亮的光的琥珀色眸子……  
  
时光流逝也无法让那份情感淡去，只是随着一遍遍的回忆愈发深刻。  
  
那时的他，成绩差，人缘糟糕，也没什么别的特长。他知道自己没有任何资本去追求被誉为校园女神的笹川京子，只是把这份珍贵的情感小心翼翼地藏在心底。  
  
唯一透露的对象，只有自己的双生弟弟。“言，我有喜欢的人了。”  
  
他絮絮叨叨地说着那个人的好，眼睛弯成月牙。末了又沮丧：“可是，我也就只能这么默默地喜欢她。”  
  
“如果我是你就好了。”鬼使神差地，他说出了这句话。  
  
和废柴的他不一样，言纲被孤立，完全只是因为自身过于优秀。无论是文化课还是其他，只要是想学的东西就一定能学好。性格也是，说起来是轻微社交恐惧加上情绪内敛这样有些丢人的理由，在外人看来却是强者的孤傲，是那种会被同性排斥、却很容易吸引异性的类型。和他完全相反。  
  
“如果是你去追求她的话，她说不定会同意呢。”  
  
一直只是“哦哦”地敷衍着的言纲，突然露出一个似笑非笑的神情：“我为什么要追求她？”顿了顿，又说，“与其想这些有的没的，不如用这个时间来提升自我。今天的作业你动了多少？”  
  
后面那句话像是为了遮掩什么，强行加上的。可当时的他完全没有在意。  
  
不久后Reborn就来了。骤然改变的生活让他手忙脚乱，那份心意却并未改变，反而愈发深沉。为了她而第一次接受死气弹，为了保护她而燃起觉悟的火炎。他也更加了解她。原来她也并不是一个温柔的符号，她会在甜品和健康之间犹豫最后定下每个月的“感谢日”，吃蛋糕时会露出特别幸福的笑容；明明是外表柔美的女孩子却喜欢云霄飞车这样惊险的项目，在旁边的人都大声尖叫脸色苍白的时候她却会畅快地大笑。  
  
他不知道是该感谢Reborn还是该恨Reborn。在遇到Reborn之前，他知道自己永远配不上京子。Reborn来了之后，却是京子……配不上他了。彭格列首领夫人不可能是一个普通人。要么京子正式进入里世界，成为艾莲娜那样的存在；要么，京子像他的母亲一样，一无所知地被保护在并盛，日复一日地等待着不知道何日会归家的爱人。  
  
他在十六岁时正式前往意大利。临走前，他拼命完成Reborn的要求，才给自己争取到一次和京子见面的机会。夏日祭，烟火盛会。身着红色和服的女孩，冲着他微微笑着，琥珀色的眼里敛了点点星火。“京子，我……”一时冲动的呐喊，剩下的声音却尽数被烟花爆裂的巨响吞没。  
  
“……纲君？你说什么？”  
  
他垂下眼，声音有些苦涩。“没什么。”  
  
他终于什么都没说，自顾自地去了意大利，逃避般地将全部精力投入对黑手党事务的学习中。  
  
十八岁前，他还会偷偷跑回日本，掩藏在人群之中，贪婪地注视着他心爱的女孩。十八岁正式继承后，他只能命令别人藉由出任务的借口前去，观察京子的生活现状，回来报告给他。  
  
那个“别人”，是他的影武者。  
  
“你要我去替你看望京子？”用面具掩盖了真实的面容，连名字也用代号来代替的影武者K重复了一遍他的命令，额外加重“替你”两字，语气有些奇怪。  
  
“嗯。对不起，我只是……想知道她过得怎么样。”他趴在桌上，把脸埋进臂弯，身体轻微地颤抖，“我不敢亲自去，我怕一见到她我就再也忍不住……”忍不住把她锁在身边。  
  
稍微冷静下来后，他看向K。“抱歉啊，总是任性地为难你处理我这些私事。”  
  
彼时，K只是安静地望着他，面具下的眼里隐藏着他看不懂的情绪。“没关系。”  
  
“为了你的话，没关系。”  
  
成为彭格列的首领后，想要接近他的女人很多。其中也不乏真心喜欢他的，他却无法接受任何一个。  
  
他的心很大，承载着世界的命运，是包容万物的大空。他的心也很小，小到只能装下那一个人。  
  
“她成功考上大学了……不是警校，是遵循父母意愿选择的XX大。……嗯，情绪有些低落，不过她并不后悔。她能理解父母的考量，也不希望家人担心她。”  
  
“她暑期找了一份游乐园的工作，是在鬼屋吓人……害怕？不，她并不害怕。她说很喜欢这份零工，认识了好些新朋友。”  
  
“她毕业了……是的，是贴合专业的工作，平面设计。她说有些遗憾当年没有坚持去选择警校，但她也不讨厌目前的职业。”  
  
“她最近在烦扰如何给平川挑选礼物的事情……不，平川只是她的朋友，女孩子。”  
  
从他人口中零零碎碎地拼凑出她的生活，想象着她一切安好的模样，于是不免微笑。笑着笑着，泪就落了下来。  
  
泽田纲吉喜欢笹川京子，喜欢了十年。最初旁人不过是嘲笑他情窦初开，对初恋的女神恋恋不忘，后来却讶异而无言了：又有几份暗恋，能这样默默地持续如此长的时间？  
  
他自己都觉得自己很不可理喻。他贪婪地想要获知京子的一切讯息，对每一个接近京子的异性怀着敌意，却不能、也不敢做什么。  
  
“我又有什么立场去做什么呢？”不知何时染上了嗜酒毛病的彭格列首领趴在桌上，盯着深色玻璃瓶上自己扭曲的脸，自嘲地笑，“她难过的时候，我甚至不能给她一个拥抱……”  
  
“你喝的已经够多了。”K冷冷地说着，把酒瓶从他手中夺走。“明明喜欢她，为什么不告诉她？为什么不把她接到身边？你现在为她这样痛苦，做出再多折磨自己的事情，她也是一无所知。”  
  
他没有试图把酒夺回来，昏昏沉沉的大脑无力组织严密的说辞，心底最真实的想法就这样直白的吐露：“我当然想……我也有信心护好她，可是……我哪里舍得让她变成笼子里的金丝雀。如果没有能力好好和她谈恋爱，随随便便地表白只是给她增加负担而已……”  
  
“也许哪一天，京子真的……喜欢上哪个人的话，我就能放下了吧。”  
  
直到现在为止，京子都没有回应任何一个向她示好的人。他一边隐秘地庆幸着，一边又痛恨如此卑劣的自己。  
  
他为这份感情痛苦不已，却从未后悔，也从未想过放弃。  
  
但是现在……  
  
“容我警告你一句，如果暗恋的对象对患者并不抱有相同情感的话，亲吻是不会起效的，搞不好还会加重病情。”  
  
泽田纲吉垂下眼：“我知道。”  
  
他走进泽田言纲的病房，没有穿防护服。防护服并不是为了防止外人将病菌带入房间，而是为了防止传染——是的，花吐病在传播中几经变异，现在已经被证实可以通过花瓣接触传播。但是现在他已经没心情顾及这些了，反正按照他的身体强度染病的可能也不大。言纲安静地躺着，双眼紧闭，惨白的脸色泛着些死气。他的周身是盛开的白色小花，一团一团的，生机勃勃，那是没有来得及清理的风信子。极盛极衰的截然相反的图景诡异地融合在一起。  
  
往常言纲都能第一时间察觉到他的到来。可这一次他在椅子上坐了半天，言纲也没有任何反应。  
  
他叫了好几声，病床上的人才慢慢地睁眼：“……纲？”  
  
“是我。”他放缓了声音，握住言纲的手，熟练地输入大空之炎。他知道那没什么用，只是用这种方式寻求一点微乎其微的心理安慰。这几乎是他唯一能为言纲做的事情。  
  
那双暗橙色的眼睛半睁着，失焦的视线落在不知名的空处。“我是不是……要死了？”  
  
泽田纲吉抿起唇，加大了手上的力度：“……我不会让你死。”  
  
言纲没有回答。言纲只是闭上了眼——与其说是主动闭上，倒不如说是因为再也无力支撑眼皮的重量。  
  
泽田纲吉几乎要听不到言纲的呼吸声，这让他莫名地惶恐起来。只有手上感觉到的微弱的脉搏才稍稍让他安心下来。  
  
“言……”  
  
犹豫了许久，他才问出：“你是不是……喜欢我？”  
  
他想象着言纲会怎样回应。是会为一直隐瞒的秘密被揭穿而惊恐？还是会佯装镇定地竭力否认？  
  
但他终究没有等到任何的回复。言纲已经睡着了。现在的言纲，并没有精力来支持长时间的清醒。  
  
他呆坐着，有些逃避地庆幸着不必立即得知无可回避的答案。他想要以兄长的身份斥责弟弟竟怀有这样惊世骇俗的情感，看到对方的现状却无法说出一句话。言纲已经很努力了，努力遮掩自己的情感，即使面临死亡的威胁也不肯吐露半分，只为了不让他为难……更何况，感情的事情本来就不是自己能控制的。他本身就比任何人都更清楚，怀有“不该有”的感情是怎样的一种痛苦。  
  
在他沉浸于自己的苦痛时，是不是忽略了旁边那个比他更痛苦的人？  
  
他坐在原地，脸色严肃，不知是在想什么。最后他霍然站起，俯身，低头。  
  
他的双手支撑在言纲的枕头上，脸几乎要碰到言纲的鼻尖。他从来没有如此近距离地看过言纲，只觉得这个平日里最熟悉的人仿佛也变得陌生起来。他的手臂开始颤抖，忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
  
他身下的这个人是他的双生弟弟，是他血脉相连的至亲。  
  
嘴唇触及了什么东西。柔软的，干燥的，带着一点点清淡苦涩的药味。他像是被针刺一样倏然远离，摸了摸自己的唇，眼神晦暗不明。  
  
不行，现在言还在昏迷中，这样亲下去很可能会导致窒息……用这个理由勉强解释了刚才自己的退缩，他闭了闭眼，坐到病床上，小心翼翼地将言纲抱了起来。  
  
言纲这段时间瘦了很多，甚至连原本合身的病号服都显得宽大起来。他紧闭着双眼，因为沉睡着而表情舒缓，没有往常冷厉的神情，于是他与泽田纲吉最后的一点差异也消失了——他们本就是同卵双生，是世界上最相似的存在。  
  
泽田纲吉稍微调整姿势，让言纲能够靠在他的胸口。成年后，他们连拥抱程度的亲昵都少有了，以言纲的自尊心，更不会容忍自己做出这样依赖的姿态。就算年龄相差不过几十分钟，言纲也总喜欢直呼他的名字，泽田纲吉内心其实仍然很在乎自己作为兄长的身份。他期待着言纲能够依赖他，甚至向他撒娇，却没想到会在这样的情景下阴差阳错地实现当初的妄想。  
  
宽大温暖的手掌轻柔地抚摸着怀中人的侧脸，泽田纲吉低着头，眼里尽是温柔缱眷。“言，我会治好你。”这句话像是一句郑重的承诺，又像是为了迫使自己下定决心。说完后，他轻轻捏起言纲的下巴。  
  
这一次他不给自己留下任何犹豫的余地，触及对方唇瓣时就伸出了舌，撬开无力的齿关，触碰到内里更加柔软的存在。干燥，微凉——言肯定没有乖乖喝水。脑子里第一个出现的想法居然是这个。完全没有产生任何旖旎的念头，只是有心底些微的酸涩。  
  
接触的位置逐渐被唾液濡湿，舌头表面敏感的神经足以让他感觉到那密集的细小凸起。他仍然闭着眼，脸上浮现出难受和排斥的神色。  
  
很恶心。不仅仅是因为违背了自己的性向，更因为他很清楚对方是他的至亲。人类天生的拥有亲缘检测机制，使得他们会自发地对亲人产生性厌恶。对血亲做出亲密行为，比对陌生人做这种事情更容易引发内心的反感。  
  
他忍着那种厌恶的情绪，扶住言纲的脑后，加深了这个吻。他的舌头纠缠着对方的舌，很仔细地扫过对方口腔的每一个角落，唯恐自己不够深情。他从未如此认真地亲吻一个人，甚至可以说，这是他真正意义上的初吻。但是这个吻却不是因为爱。  
  
不，或许也可以说，是因为一份更加深沉的爱。  
  
他松开了口，喘息着，眼底有些涩意。但他顾不上自己的情绪，只是胡乱擦了擦嘴，就去看言纲的状况。  
  
言纲仍然闭着眼。即使是刚才那番大动作也没能让他醒来，他看上去和之前没什么不同，只是嘴唇多了点血色。  
  
他看着言纲，脸上带着未消去的异色和隐隐的期待。  
  
十分钟过去。二十分钟过去。  
  
他沉下脸，身体微微颤抖着。那份压抑的怒意终究没有当场爆发，他只是冷静地放下怀里的人，动作轻柔地替对方盖好被子，便面色不善地走出病房。  
  
从医师那边拿来的监测数据，和之前相比并没有改善。“为什么？凭什么？”他捂着脸，从牙缝里挤出声音，“难道爱情就比亲情高贵么！凭什么我不能救他？！”  
  
医师只是在一旁看着他发泄完，才平静地开口。“没有哪种感情是更加高贵的。只不过，由爱情而生的病痛，终究只能用爱情来治疗。”  
  
泽田纲吉一个人站在天台上，眼里映着翻卷的乌云。狂风呜呜地吹着，像是在哭泣。他从衣服的内袋里珍而重之地取出那张相片，最后一次温柔地抚摸栗发女孩的笑靥。然后，他拿出了打火机。  
  
颤抖的手试了好几次才成功打着了火，微弱的火苗在呼啸的风中颤颤巍巍的，不一会儿就熄灭了。他扯了扯嘴角，把这价值千金的打火机随手丢到一边，直接从指尖燃起死气之火。橙色的火炎逐渐将女孩的面容吞噬，他面无表情地盯着空无一物的手心，突然抓住了心口。  
  
不是因为痛。  
  
一点都不痛。  
  
整颗心都被挖出来烧掉了，连灰烬都没有剩下，拿什么去痛。

  
10.  
  
放荡不羁的少女杀手（自封）夏马尔从温柔乡里被捉回来时，还在抱怨着彭格列首领又一次打扰了自己的泡妞活动。得知自己要治疗的又是男人，还是花吐病这样充满少女气息的疾病，他很不客气地嘲笑了几句，说这玩意他才没兴趣折腾，有医师就够了，打算开溜，却被彭格列充满危险意味的笑容阻止。  
  
在泽田言纲生病的这段时间，他一直停留在总部和医师一起研究，甚至还在彭格列寻找言纲的暗恋对象时被抓过壮丁。也是因此，他算是见证了彭格列从一开始的从容不迫一步步变成现在的模样。  
  
“夏马尔，我记得你那里有这样的蚊子吧。”  
  
夏马尔有点被吓到了。彭格列总是温和地笑着，即使生气也只是笑容微敛，现在这样完全没有表情的模样……真的有点可怕。  
  
乍一看简直就像他那个冰山脸弟弟。  
  
“携带一见钟情病症的蚊子，可以让人立即爱上下一刻第一眼见到的对象，甚至瞬间移情别恋……”  
  
“是有这样的蚊子没错，虽然那种病不叫一见钟情，也不是通过‘看见’而爱上……算了这不是重点。”夏马尔犹豫了一下，很谨慎地选择着自己的措辞，生怕刺激到显然情绪不太稳定的首领。“你想用它来让谁移情别恋？说实话，这样不太道德……”  
  
“你觉得我是那样的人么。”泽田纲吉好像猜到了他在暗示什么，苦笑一声，脸上总算出现些情感的波动。“放心，不会出现道德问题的……因为我想要改变的，是我的情感。”  
  
得知泽田纲吉的计划，夏马尔神色变得严肃：“你确定吗？这种病症对没有恋爱情绪的人是最有效的，但是——如果患者本身有喜欢的人，很可能会因为自身强烈的抵触情绪而影响效果。”  
  
“再加上幻术诱导就行了，我本来也没打算只是单纯地依靠药物。拜托九代目暂时封掉我的火炎和超直感，就可以最大限度地让我接受幻术的影响。在我意志力最薄弱的时刻，使用你的蚊子，就可以让我真正从心底认为我喜欢的人是他。”  
  
泽田纲吉的声音很冷静。他就这样理智地讨论着如何使用残酷的手段欺骗自我，抹消原本深刻的感情而添加上莫须有的爱恋。  
  
“你……真的要做到这种程度？”夏马尔有些震惊地看着他，眉毛纠结成一团。“你要知道，这种手段造成的影响是不可逆转的——本身强行改变一个人的认知就会对精神世界造成损伤，如果经受两次这样的更改，你会彻底疯掉的！”  
  
“我知道，我也不打算改回来。”泽田纲吉勉强扯了扯嘴角，“反正，这段没有意义的感情早就该抛弃了……而且，你难道要我欺骗言，治好了他的病，又告诉他这份感情是假的？这样对他太残忍了。”  
  
可现在这种决定是对你自己的残忍啊！夏马尔想要这样吼出来，但他什么都没说。泽田纲吉没在意他的情绪，只是自顾自地继续说：“我欠他的太多了。我夺走了他的继承权，逼着他作为一个没有身份的影子而存在。我夺走了他的朋友，让他只能将全部的情感投注于我身上。我夺走了他的自由，更改了他本应一帆风顺的人生轨迹……现在这样也好啊，”他露出一个有些释然的微笑，“比起其他来路不明的陌生人，我是唯一能全心全意对他好的人。我不会再让他难过了。欠他的那些，就用我剩下的人生来弥补吧。”  
  
夏马尔神色复杂地看着他。“如果不是因为你的亲吻确认对他无效，我真的要怀疑你是不是本来就爱着他……”  
  
“我当然爱他。”他说，脸上的神情很温柔，“我爱他。只不过，不是那种爱。并非所有深刻的感情都是爱情，也不是只有爱情才让人甘愿付出一切。”  
  
他又一次说出相同的话。只是这次的心境已经全然不同。

  
11.  
  
泽田纲吉醒来后，第一眼看到的就是六道骸的一张臭脸。  
  
“你终于醒了啊，彭格列。”六道骸心情似乎很不好，连惯例的“Kufufu”都没加。“下次再找我可爱的库洛姆做这种恶心的幻术，我就——”  
  
“不会有下次了，骸。”他温和地打断了自家雾守带着担心意味的抱怨。  
  
守在一边的夏马尔一改平日吊儿郎当的模样，唤回自己的蚊子，皱着眉看向他：“彭格列，你现在感觉怎么样？”语气很严肃。也只有这种时候才能看出他确实是个医生。  
  
“我觉得我还好。”他按了按额角，“就是有点头痛……”  
  
“这是正常现象。”夏马尔稍微松了口气，“我需要确认一下有没有额外的后遗症……首先，你记得笹川京子吗？”  
  
“记得。”泽田纲吉闭上眼睛，仍然捂着额头，“她……是我国中时候的同学，朋友，”顿了顿，他睁开眼，又接着说，“也是……我曾经喜欢的人。”  
  
夏马尔并没有错过“曾经”这个描述，也没有忽略泽田纲吉眼里的平静和释然。但他并没有完全放松下来：“那么，泽田言纲呢？”  
  
“言（Kogoto）？”他缓慢地重复了一遍这三个音节，突然睁大了眼。  
  
接下来的场景让旁边的两个人完全骇住了——泽田纲吉死死地揪住胸口的衣服，瞳孔扩散，身体怪异地扭曲着，大口大口地喘着气，好像快要窒息。夏马尔神情一肃，正打算把情况明显不对劲的首领打晕，却看见泽田纲吉自己平静了下来。  
  
泽田纲吉有些茫然地望着地面，用喃喃自语的音量说着：“我要去见他。”  
  
泽田纲吉又一次推开那扇房门时，看到了风信子的海洋——白色的小花从床铺一直堆到地面，铺天盖地地布满了整个病房，甚至还有一些在空中飞舞。  
  
他心里突然涌现出暴虐的念头：想要把这些花毁掉。想要把这些汲取了言的生命而张扬地盛开的怪物全部毁去。  
  
他捏了捏拳头，强迫自己冷静下来。对花发泄没什么意义，眼下还有更要紧的事情。  
  
他一步一步地走向病床，皮鞋毫无怜惜之意地踏过洁白柔嫩的花朵，留下一条泥泞的痕迹。他长久地注视着病床上昏睡着的人，脸上的笑容很温柔，眼神却是暗沉沉的。  
  
宁愿做出这么大牺牲也要拯救对方的深厚亲情，被刻意转化成爱情后，会演变成怎样疯狂的爱意？  
  
“言。”他如此温柔地呼唤着对方的名字，熟悉的三个音节在舌尖打转，仿佛和平日里没什么不同，又好像多了点什么。  
  
“……”  
  
言纲没有回应他。从那天之后，言纲就再也没有醒来过，只能依靠输液来维持生命。可是，他就算在昏睡中也无法逃离病痛的折磨。就这么短短的一会儿，他已经断断续续地咳嗽了好几次，攒簇的花朵从口中冲出，在空中四散成细长的花瓣，洁白的颜色昭示了死亡的气息。  
  
泽田纲吉俯下身，将言纲身边那些碍眼的花朵清理到一边去，然后双手支撑在他的头的两侧。他不敢随意移动现在的言纲，生怕碰歪了扎进皮肤的输液针。他低下头，凑在言纲耳边：  
  
“言，该起床啦。”  
  
温热的气息送入敏感的耳蜗，身边的人却连颤抖的反应都没有。  
  
早已预料到这样的发展，他脸上的表情没什么变化，只是支撑着自己起身，手掌在对方的脸侧流连。“言……”呼唤这个仿佛镌刻入灵魂的名字，泽田纲吉松了手，又一次俯下身去，撩起言纲的额发，将双唇印在他的额头。直到在对方冰凉的皮肤上留下属于自己的温度，他才依依不舍地离开，又将细碎的吻落在言纲的面颊上。最后他吻上言纲的唇，交融的姿态让他错觉自己的灵魂都在微微战栗。  
  
‘既然我是唯一能救你的人，我就会不惜一切代价地去救你。’  
  
‘我们的命运从出生起就紧紧纠缠，注定了我们要成为彼此的唯一。你是我的，就算是病魔，也别想把你从我身边夺走！’  
  
舌尖温柔而强势地扫过对方口腔的每一个角落，以最直白的方式宣告着自己的感情。  
  
考虑着现在的言纲无法承受过于激烈的动作，他没有停留太久。分开后他又去亲吻言纲的眼睛。  
  
“言，你该醒了。”  
  
声音仍是温柔的，却蕴含着不容置疑的命令意味。  
  
一直躺在床上的人突然有了动静。他猛烈地咳嗽起来，花瓣被气流吹得在空中翻飞。过多的花瓣会堵住气管的。泽田纲吉神色一凝，小心地将言纲扶起，让他靠在自己身上。  
  
这一次的咳嗽持续了很久。期间言纲微微睁开了眼，泽田纲吉几乎要错觉他是醒来了，可事实证明那不过是下意识的肌肉反射。  
  
不知是不是心理作用，泽田纲吉觉得嗓子有些痒。他掐着喉咙咳了几声，却觉得气管里空空如也。  
  
花呢？  
  
他强迫自己大声地咳嗽，用食指压住舌根试图将本应在那里的花朵吐出来，但那里什么都没有。等他终于感觉到有什么东西飞到了手心时他惊喜地摊开手掌，却只看到一片刺目的猩红。  
  
红色的，不是花，是血。  
  
他不知道自己这样自虐般的行为究竟持续了多久，混沌的意识只记录下身后仪器突兀发出的凄厉长鸣。


	3. 真相

12.  
  
泽田言纲从未想过自己会爱上某个人。他所烦忧的事情太多，无论是之前的升学、生涯规划，还是后来的黑手党斗争，恋爱总是被放在最后一位考虑的。  
  
最初也不过是因为纲吉才注意到那个人的存在。总是在周一时摆出苦闷的脸色的哥哥突然对上学期待起来，他不可能忽略这样的异常。询问之后得到了“上学才能见到京子小姐”这样不明所以的回答，见到哥哥傻乎乎的笑容，他意识到事情有些不对。  
  
笨蛋也是会恋爱的么。微妙的有些本属于自己的东西被夺走的不爽感，不过更多的是揶揄的情绪：这家伙居然会早恋！本来感觉会和自己一样到了大学也不开窍……啧，他好像把自己骂进去了。  
  
Kyoko。对女孩子来说很常见的名字。他记下这个发音，却没有去了解本人的意图。邻班的陌生女孩子，根本不在轻微社交障碍的言纲的交往范围内。  
  
后来又陆陆续续地从同班同学口中听到一些关于那个女孩的信息。校花？一年级最可爱的女孩？  
  
某次放学路上，纲吉激动地捂住嘴，做贼似的悄悄指给他看。虽说很想吐槽自家哥哥的脑抽行径，他还是顺手在脑中对应着Kyoko这个名字的信息库里补全了照片栏。  
  
栗色的发，瘦瘦小小的，看上去很文静。从侧脸来看，有尖尖的瓜子脸和大大的眼睛，可爱是蛮可爱，但校花？他真是有点搞不懂现在人的审美。  
  
似乎是注意到他的视线，栗发女孩往他们的方向看了一眼，先是因为陌生的面孔一愣，之后又微笑起来。  
  
纲吉一下子脸红到脖子根，连走路都开始同手同脚。言纲没那么大反应，但意识到自己做出盯着一个女孩子看很久这样不礼貌的事情之后还是面色微赧，稍稍错开了视线。  
  
眼睛……是琥珀色的呢。  
  
挺漂亮的。特别是笑起来的时候。  
  
后来Reborn来了，京子也因为是纲吉喜欢的人而被牵扯进来，他才有了更多见到这个女孩的机会。虽说称呼不过是从“笹川同学”逐渐演变成“京子桑”，女孩也更习惯叫他“泽田君”，但总算也是勉强熟悉了。在补课时交流了几句学习的心得，却得到女孩崇拜的眼神。临走前女孩冲他俏皮一笑：“之前以为泽田君是很难接触的类型，但现在发现原来是相当温柔的人呢，和纲君一样！”  
  
被这样突然的夸赞弄得不知所措，却因为结尾的话语猛然醒悟。其实，京子是已经对纲吉有点好感了吧，所以才会那么在意他的家人。  
  
他就在旁边看着纲吉百般纠结，又是对和京子的每一次会面兴奋不已，又是在真正独处时期期艾艾词不成句。除开在死气弹逼迫下的一句含含糊糊的“请和我做朋友”，到现在为止纲吉甚至都没有一次真正的表白。  
  
“明明面对狮子都敢扑上去，为什么连告白都不敢？”  
  
“不行啊言，万一她不喜欢我，被我吓到了怎么办。”阿纲愁眉苦脸地说，“那样连朋友都没得做了……而且，不管怎样，我最不想听到的就是她亲口说出的拒绝……”他抓着胸口的衣服，很惨淡地笑了两声，“那样也太残忍了呀，连一点幻想的空间都不给我留下。”  
  
因为纲吉的原因，加上对女性的绅士风度，平日里只要帮得上忙，言纲对京子还是挺照顾的。他没有细想自己为什么那么关心京子，只是下意识地觉得——这是纲吉喜欢的女孩。  
  
一般人家的兄弟总是在争抢中长大的，泽田家却没有这个问题。主要是因为泽田纲吉这个笨蛋，能力不足守不住本属于自己的东西也就算了，还傻乎乎地想要把稀缺的资源分给别人。曾经想买书的时候被纲吉支援了零花钱，又得知对方前几日才被小流氓抢劫过，那时候泽田言纲就知道他这一辈子都不可能允许自己和笨蛋哥哥抢东西了。  
  
他守护着纲吉的零花钱，借着云雀和自己的战力把附近的小流氓都收拾得服服帖帖；他守护着纲吉的自由时间，把想要逼着纲吉代劳值日的同学全部约来私底下“谈话”，保障他们不再动歪心思；他守护着纲吉的Jump，不仅帮对方把往期的杂志全部分门别类地整理好，还会在需要时用零花钱支援纲吉——好吧，最后这一条是因为外表是好学生的他也沉迷于漫画还是个中二少年，这点除了纲吉没人知道。  
  
现在也没什么不同。他守护着纲吉的同伴，守护着纲吉喜欢的女孩，守护着纲吉所想要的日常。  
  
后来，九代目的试炼、指环争夺战……种种事件纷至沓来，他也没有多余的精力去考虑那一丝微妙的情绪。  
  
他最终被纲吉亲手击败。‘为什么呢？你明明知道那是一个深渊，让我代替你跳下去不就好了，你难道……不想和京子在一起了吗？’  
  
这些疑问终于没有机会说出口。  
  
Reborn在指环战后曾经开诚布公地和他谈过。他知道自己现在身份尴尬，彭格列不需要两个一模一样的继承人。相似的面容，相同的力量，他们必须有一个消失。  
  
Reborn建议他回归表世界。使用彭格列独特的封印将所有力量封锁，做出斗争失败而被软禁的姿态，他就能重新过上普通人的生活。但他不愿意。“我不能让他一个人在那个世界。”他是这样回应Reborn的。  
  
“他可不是一个人。他有并肩作战的同伴，也有喜欢的人，”黑发的杀手嘴角勾起一个残酷的微笑，“他不需要你了。”  
  
“总有只有我能做到的事情。”他平静地注视着Reborn的眼睛，“你原本打算和我说的，不只是劝我隐退吧。”  
  
“你很聪明。”Reborn耸耸肩，告诉了他影武者的设置。  
  
“阿纲被确立为十代目的时机太仓促，没时间给他慢慢培养合格的替身，所以唯一可能胜任的只有你了。但对你来说，这是一个过于残忍的职位。你会最直接地接触黑暗，失去名字，失去自由，甚至连交友恋爱的权利都被剥夺，你确定要为他牺牲这么多吗？”  
  
迎上Reborn严肃的严肃，他的声音平静而坚定。“我确定。”  
  
“不后悔？”  
  
“不后悔。”  
  
为了这一句“不后悔”，他失去本属于自己的名字，忍受了种种非人的训练，避开了很多为了对付现任首领而对他抛出的诱惑，却因为一句话近乎崩溃。  
  
“言，下个任务去日本的时候……能不能顺便帮我看望一下她？”  
  
“谁？”佯装镇定地问出，其实心里早有答案。  
  
“……京子。”  
  
果然。  
  
“你要我替你去看望京子？”  
  
是的，替他去看望。如果没有首领的这次任性，他根本没可能去见那个女孩。就算拥有了这次机会，自己也不过是首领的耳目，一个不需要多余情感的传话筒。  
  
早年被忽略的微妙心绪又浮了上来，被自己强行压下。  
  
“抱歉啊，总是任性地为难你处理我这些私事。”  
  
“没关系。”像是要掩盖什么似的重复着，说出违心的谎言，“为了你的话，没关系。”  
  
反正至少能借着这个机会见见她。反正……只是为了首领的命令罢了。  
  
影武者不被允许有私心，他不是一直都做得挺好？  
  
京子读高中的地方是京都。他本打算先去云守的驻地完成这次任务交接，却意外地在并盛见到了熟悉的面孔。  
  
“泽田君？”栗发女孩有些惊喜地望向他，显然没想到会突然遇到本应“在意大利留学”的朋友。  
  
并盛是唯一他可以用回自己身份的地方，所以他并不意外女孩会认出他。金红的瞳安静地注视着眼前的女孩：“久违了，京子桑。”  
  
女孩还是一头短发，似乎比国中时候还短些。身高拔高了不少，瘦弱的四肢似乎也多了些肌肉，加上短裤短袖的装扮，看上去可以说是英姿飒爽。  
  
和以前的形象差距确实有些大。  
  
他们在路上聊了几句，不知怎么的就发展成去家里拜访。无论是儿子的归家和许久不见的女孩来家里玩都让泽田奈奈高兴不已，一不留神菜都多烧了几个。  
  
“感觉京子桑变化很大。”  
  
“泽田君倒是没怎么变呢。”  
  
高中生除了学业之外也没什么好谈的话题。言纲接受过伪装成学生的任务，聊起国外学校的事情并不会露怯。京子睁大眼睛，专注地听着，似乎对国外的学校生活充满了兴趣。  
  
“唔……原来外国学习压力也很大呀。纲君没问题吗？”  
  
他突然意识到为什么京子会这么在意这个话题。其实不过是想问：那个人过得好吗？  
  
这两个家伙……他垂下眼，淡淡地说：“除了经常挂科之外没什么问题。语言方面，那家伙适应得挺快的；也交了不少新朋友。倒是我，不得不假装成他的模样替他参加考试，免得他被退学。”  
  
京子也听出他话语里开玩笑的成分，掩嘴轻笑起来：“纲君确实很不擅长学习呢，真是辛苦泽田君了。”  
  
这次短暂的会面很快就结束了，而下一次见面，是在京都。  
  
他做了充足的伪装，甚至戴上隐形眼镜改变瞳色，才放心地出行。本来他只打算暗中观察，却在看到围堵京子的那些不良少年之后不得不出手。  
  
以他的实力，仅用拳脚功夫也足以一瞬间摆平这些街头混混。接着他下意识地伸出胳膊，挡住后面飞起的一脚。  
  
——力道不足以让他困扰，但是在普通人里算是相当不错的水平了。他回过头就看到女孩抱歉的神色，微微摇头示意自己不要紧，心里有些讶异和后悔。看来京子是有能力自己摆平这帮家伙的，他实在不该这么冲动地暴露。  
  
不过京子是什么时候学的打架？他记得国中那时候京子还很反对大哥——是说京子的哥哥，笹川了平去和别人打架的。他甚至还记得那时大哥为了不让京子知道真相而说出的蹩脚谎言。  
  
“谢谢你，先生。”  
  
面对女孩的道谢，他只是勉强让嘴角勾起一点善意的弧度，就打算转身离去。  
  
“等等！”  
  
他顿住脚步，回过头等待女孩的下一句话，微微瞥起眉。京子应该没有理由和一个只是顺手帮她解围的陌生人搭讪的理由吧。  
  
“我好像在哪里见过您……”  
  
“是你的错觉。”压着嗓子冷冷地丢下这句话，他打算立即离开，却听得身后女孩大喊：“泽田君！是泽田君对不对？”  
  
……他在听到的那一刻就应该毫不留情地快步走开，而不应该因为这个称呼短暂地停顿。即使只是一瞬间的僵硬也足以让女孩看出来了，女孩惊喜地叫着他的名字：“泽田君，果然是你！”  
  
其实京子才是有超直感的那一个吧。他无奈地转回身：这时候把女孩子一个人丢下也太伤人家的心了。“请不要叫我的名字，我是在这里执行秘密任务的。”  
  
“哦……怪不得是这样的装扮和陌生的脸呢。”京子捂住嘴，点点头，“抱歉，我是不是打扰你了……难道去意大利也是因为……是哪个部门呢？FBI？ICPO？……啊，对不起，这个是不能说的吧，我不问了！”  
  
对上女孩闪着小星星的崇拜眼神，他抽了抽嘴角。从以前开始他就有点跟不上女孩的超大脑洞，现在只不过是一句“秘密任务”，怎么他都变成死对头那边的人了？  
  
“不算打扰，我的任务已经完成了，只是不方便露面。”  
  
虽说知道京子有自保能力，他还是不太放心这么晚叫女孩一个人回家，就一路护送着女孩回去。“不能使用原来的称呼……那应该怎么称呼呢？”  
  
“Koto。Koto这个发音的名字很常见，不会暴露。”  
  
“Koto……吗？有点像女孩子的名字诶。”女孩弯起眼角笑了笑，“好，言君。”  
  
“嗯。以后就麻烦这样称呼我了。”  
  
其实泽田这个姓氏也很常见，根本不存在暴露的问题。说出这样的谎言，不过是为了诱导女孩呼唤出自己的名字。  
  
他在心里嘲笑自己。明明只要直白地询问“已经认识了这么久能不能不要用姓氏称呼”就好了，却因为害怕被认为是轻浮而耍弄小手段。批评着纲吉的胆小，其实他也是一样的胆小。  
  
后来就养成了每次前往时，只要有机会，就和女孩找地方聊聊天的习惯。  
  
他知道京子在高中的时候报了跆拳道的班，现在已经研习到很高的段位。他知道京子以前说的“想当警察”并非戏言，她自己是很认真地想要实现这个梦想。他知道京子在战斗方面很有天赋，就像她的哥哥一样。  
  
以前把她单纯地视作柔弱的，需要保护的对象，实在是太肤浅了。  
  
京子把他当做一个很好的倾听者，向他吐露了不少烦恼。比如学习的压力，父母的反对，同学的不理解，由性别带来的歧视。她也时常会询问他关于纲吉的现状。他自然不好说黑手党的事情，只能模糊了关键词汇，含含糊糊地向她讲述纲吉的遭遇。  
  
京子终究因为父母的反对没有去考警校，选择了一个“适合文文静静的女孩子”的专业。面对他的问题，女孩说：“我怎么可能恨他们呢？我知道他们是为我好。总不能为了自己，太过任性啊。”虽然笑着，眼角却含着泪。  
  
如果以鸟类来比喻，他觉得京子有些像天鹅。被人们视为高洁优雅、和平与爱的象征，其实本身是十分英勇善战的猛禽，能够为守护重要之物而勇敢地奋起搏斗。本应在天际自由翱翔的天鹅，因为人类美好的愿望而被豢养在池塘里。善良的天鹅无法责怪怀着好意的人类，只能日复一日地被困在这小小的一方水域间，假装自己享受着这样安宁的生活。  
  
锁住天鹅的是救下她的人类，锁住京子的又是谁？是她的父母，她的兄长，还有……她喜欢的人。  
  
他仍然装作什么都没发生似的，把京子的一切报告给他的首领。在两人之间传话的他，是最清楚纲吉有多喜欢京子的人，也是最清楚京子对纲吉怀有怎样的感情的人。他不动声色地阻挡开那些试图接近纲吉的女孩，不仅仅是为了给首领减少麻烦，更是因为心底那些隐秘的想法。  
  
‘要是你这么随随便便地出轨了，对得起京子么？’  
  
看到纲吉自以为是地借酒浇愁的模样，他不禁有些恼怒。  
  
“你现在为她这样痛苦，做出再多折磨自己的事情，她也是一无所知。”  
  
她不需要你自以为是的保护。她只需要你的一个拥抱，一句认认真真的告白，还有你的信任。  
  
为什么要因为自己身处地狱而拒绝她？她从来不害怕地狱，她想要站在你身边，你看不到吗？  
  
但他说不出口。他知道这两人都是很倔强的存在，旁人是很难轻易改变他们的想法的。明明不在一起，却还让旁人觉得难以插足。他们或许是天生一对吧。  
  
他记起那一次的事情。看到京子和好友平川优奈亲密地挽着手在一起逛街，他惯例地隐匿了身形，没有贸然打扰。直到看到两个女孩一起去了居酒屋，他也只是犹豫了一下，默默地跟进去，并不打算出面阻止——毕竟这个居酒屋看上去环境还不错，两个成年人结伴去这样的地方也不算过分。  
  
平川似乎是遭遇了什么难以解决的困厄，一杯接着一杯地喝酒——看那神情，多半是情感上的问题。京子只是担忧地看着对方，却不试图劝说，只是同样一杯一杯地陪着对方喝。  
  
他坐在角落的位置，端起一杯装样子的啤酒，不动声色地关注那边的状况，借着良好的视力看清了那边桌子上的酒瓶——是清酒，度数不高，不过后劲会比较大，照这么个喝法，多半会出问题。他微微叹了口气，也不便出面阻止，只是预备了之后要送两个醉鬼回家。  
  
他以为平川会向最亲近的密友吐露情感上遇到的障碍，但那样直接的告白，却是他始料未及的。  
  
“那个男人到底有什么好！”平川猛地站了起来，“五年了，整整五年了，他有来看过你一次吗？！”  
  
她突然向前伸出手，那副狠劲就好像是要揪住京子的领子。言纲再也无法冷静旁观，霍然起身，却看到平川无力地垂下了手。“小京，小京……我喜欢你啊……”  
  
“优奈……”京子露出了愕然的神情。她伸出手，似乎是想要碰一碰平川的手，好像又意识到这样的举动只会让好友更痛苦，于是把手收了回去。“……对不起。”  
  
除了这样无力的话语，在这种情形下，她还能说什么呢？  
  
平川惨然一笑，跌坐回椅子上。“……抱歉，你就当我今天酒喝多了吧。”她用手背遮住眼睛，瘫在椅背上，“你……先回去吧，我想一个人待一会儿。”  
  
京子有些犹豫。她肯定不会放心把好友一个人丢在这里，但她应该也很清楚，在明知对方的情感却无法回应的情况下，对对方做出的任何关心的举动，都只会成为一种更深的伤害。而且接下来舔舐伤口的狼狈模样，估计也是对方绝对不愿意让她看到的……  
  
于是她只是起身，微微一躬身，然后安静地离开了座位。  
  
接下来的一切的仿佛放慢了动作。  
  
剧烈晃动的地面，客人刺耳的尖叫，骤然熄灭的灯，躲闪不及的女孩……  
  
将女孩小心地护在怀里，用后背抵消了大部分的冲击力。掉落的大灯摔在地上，碎片飞溅。在那一瞬间同样飞扑出来的平川被椅子绊倒，伸出的手和脸上惊惶的神情定格为一个滑稽的模样。  
  
“……京子？”  
  
“我没事。”女孩从他怀里起身，偏头看了他一眼，好像想说什么，最终却没有说出口。她看向好友，跑了过去：“优奈！”  
  
他知道京子为什么会如此窘迫。  
  
在救下京子的一瞬间，京子脱口而出的，是……“纲君”。  
  
他几乎是想要质问了。明明这几年一直陪伴你的是我，倾听你的烦恼的是我，明里暗里保护你的也是我，为什么……在这种时候，你第一个想到的，还是他？  
  
这场突如其来的地震并没有持续太久，掉落的灯最终被证实也只是因为年久失修。全场伤得最重的大概是摔到了碎片上的平川，而在等待救护车来之前，为了防止留下后遗症，言纲用现场的材料帮平川简单的做了些紧急处理。  
  
“你……是谁？”  
  
听到平川强作镇定的询问，他突然有些莫名的感同身受。某种意义上，他和平川还真是同病相怜。  
  
他看看京子，蓦然勾起嘴角，露出一个并不属于他的，温和的笑容：“泽田纲吉。”  
  
送京子回去的路上，女孩向他道谢：“谢谢你，言君……”  
  
他知道女孩是在谢什么。不仅仅是感谢他救了她，更是感谢他假装泽田纲吉的身份来让平川死心，不再纠结于这份无望的感情。  
  
“没关系。”他淡淡地说。“我以为我们是朋友。”  
  
是。只是朋友。所以，他所做的一切……也只是以朋友的身份而已。  
  
从那一刻他就知道，这两个人之间根本容不下任何人涉足，无论是作为京子好友的平川，还是作为纲吉的双生弟弟的他。  
  
而他自己那份不能表露的情感，就应当永远地深埋在心底。  
  
如果没有花吐症的意外的话……  
  
这种病症他早有听闻，也知道有很多人藉此表白了心意，阴差阳错地促成一段段美好的恋情。可惜，这种好事只会发生在那些互相暗恋的幸运的人们身上，而幸运之神从不眷顾于他。  
  
他最害怕的就是纲吉会因为超直感与对他的熟悉而察觉什么端倪。看到纲吉小心翼翼地收好那张照片，他一边庆幸着，一边又在心底唾弃着自己。  
  
泽田纲吉，你不会知道你最信任的属下与最亲近的弟弟会怀有这样龌蹉的心思，觊觎着你所喜欢、也喜欢着你的恋人，卑劣地嫉妒着你的存在。  
  
“找到又怎样呢？那个人……已经有喜欢的人了。”她喜欢的人从来就只有你。  
  
纲吉为他的病费尽了心思。他只能抱歉地看着纲吉一个个地找来越来越不靠谱的对象，面上不敢有任何表露。  
  
不然又能怎样呢？他是能以性命逼迫哥哥让出深爱了十年的人，还是能用负罪感逼迫喜欢的女孩强行爱上自己？他们之前的感情有多么艰难，夹在中间的他再清楚不过。两个都是他最爱的人，他怎么舍得让他们为难。  
  
纲吉不顾传染的危险来看望他。他制止了几次，却终于在对方的眼神中闭上了嘴。  
  
算了，这样也好。作为首领，泽田纲吉绝不能轻慢自己的生命。若是真染上了花吐症，这个笨蛋大约也能鼓起勇气，大胆地去追求自己的爱情吧。  
  
他知道自己快死了。他的意识逐渐陷入暗沉沉的深海，再也感知不到外面的世界。他想，等纲吉找不到那个人，自然就会放弃了。他并不是对死亡毫无畏惧，只是在踏上这条道路的时候就有了随时献出生命的觉悟。虽说缠绵病榻而死这样的死法确实太不符合他的身份，但他也算豁达，只当自己是死在了上次危险的任务中。  
  
只是，果然还是有些遗憾。他的感情，终于无法传达给所爱之人。

  
13.  
  
地下的会议厅里，彭格列首领正在宣读对尼多拉斯的处置方案。坐在下位的各级主管对首领拖了这么久才正式行动有所不满，但没有一个人敢挑衅现在的首领——尽管首领看上去面色苍白，眼窝深陷，精神状态明显很差，但他的力量可没有减少半分。而且，首领这段时间的心情肯定不会好，没有人会想触碰龙的逆鳞。  
  
一旁的岚守担忧地望着他的首领，却无法说出劝告的话语。  
  
言纲最终还是病逝了。泽田纲吉没能挽救他。医师解释说可能是因为拖的时间太久，以前没有哪个病人会拖到这种阶段才接受治疗。但所有人都想到了另一种更为让人心寒的可能：  
  
言纲爱的人，不是泽田纲吉。  
  
“……这一部分交由……咳咳！”首领说到一半突然猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
  
整个会议室都安静下来。咳嗽的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回荡，充满了不详的意味。  
  
首领停下后，迅速地合拢了手掌，像是什么都没发生似的继续说着：“交由云守处理。不是以彭格列云守的身份，而是以风纪财团的名义……”  
  
在那一瞬间看清了首领掌心的东西的岚守却觉得自己的心被揪紧了。  
  
——那是一朵，紫色的小花。  
  
（完）


	4. 一个奇怪的小番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是无责任番外，高度OOC，高度破坏气氛，非常不建议观看。

这是一个假设进度被调快的无责任番外，人物极度OOC，剧情大暴走，三观已经被吃掉。首先我们需要一个精通花语并且善于发现基情的人。  
  
“白色风信子？那不就是不敢表露的爱嘛。说白了就是禁忌之爱。”白兰往嘴里扔了几颗棉花糖，觉得这个谜题毫无难度。  
  
“那个家伙最可能喜欢的、绝对不敢表露的、会被认为是禁忌之恋的，除了你还有谁？”  
  
泽田纲吉脸上的笑容一僵。最可怕的是，他居然觉得白兰说得挺有道理。  
  
经过复杂的心理建设，从“试图找白兰帮忙我是不是脑子进了水”到“言怎么可能喜欢我”到“卧槽言不会真的喜欢我吧”到“然而我喜欢的是我的女神”到“不管怎样先亲一口试试”，泽田纲吉摆出慨然赴死的神情，回到彭格列总部。  
  
病房里没抓到人。感觉自己还能动的言纲早就从病房里溜了出来，现在正在办公室里和岚守讨论尼多拉斯的问题。  
  
见到泽田纲吉一脸严肃地盯着他，言纲十分心虚，正准备表明自己只是出来透透气顺便和岚守唠唠嗑绝对没有偷跑的意图，却被一把拉起。  
  
泽田纲吉严肃地握住他的手腕：“言，我有话跟你说。”  
  
“有什么话不能在这里说吗？”言纲拼死挣扎。如果有别人在的话，纲吉是不可能训话太久的。  
  
泽田纲吉想了想，狱寺也不是外人，而且也有过类似经历，在场也无所谓。于是他深吸一口气，捏起言纲的下巴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势强吻了上去。  
  
因为完全没有准备并且过于震惊而错过最佳反抗时机的言纲：“……”  
  
言纲：“……？”  
  
言纲：“！！！”  
  
好不容易推开对方，言纲一连后退了好几步，用衣袖擦着嘴，震惊地盯着泽田纲吉：“……你干什么？！”  
  
内心惊恐无比。卧槽这么多年我都没发现自家哥哥是个gay。说好的喜欢京子呢，既然你不喜欢京子老子是在纠结什么！  
  
泽田纲吉垂下眼，语气沉重而忧伤：“言，我知道你喜欢我……”  
  
“谁喜欢你了！我喜欢的是京子！”  
  
泽田纲吉：……（准备到一半的劝说和自我劝说全部作废）  
  
言纲：……（最大的秘密突然暴露）  
  
泽田纲吉：卧槽你居然也喜欢京子！什么时候开始的！卧槽我居然放你去见京子！你对她做了什么！  
  
言纲：什么都没有！我的人品在你心中有那么糟糕吗？  
  
一旁被迫围观的狱寺：……（信息量太大，槽点太多，我是不是应该现在就原地消失）  
  
总之，经过一系列复杂的深入的交流，两人终于决定坐下来好好谈谈。  
  
“梳理一下目前的状况……我们都喜欢京子，但京子喜欢的是我，我们都没有信心真正带给京子幸福所以都没有告白，然后你需要暗恋之人的吻才能解除病症……”泽田纲吉沉思了一会儿，“……那么现在看来，最好的解决方案只有一个了。”  
  
“什么方案？”言纲生无可恋地问。他已经被这复杂纠结的关系搞到崩溃，打算就这样吐花到死算了。  
  
“夏马尔那边有一种神奇的蚊子，可以让人移情别恋（夏马尔：喂！你的表述有歧义吧彭格列！我的蚊子可不是用来出轨的！）。现在的情况是你不可能和京子在一起，我也不可能，而且也不能逼着京子喜欢你，所以……只要让我们喜欢彼此就可以了！”  
  
“这什么馊主意啊！我宁死不弯！”  
  
但是，面对吐花到死和弯一下活命的抉择……  
  
言纲：（眼神死）我选择死亡。  
  
不过因为伤害最小，实施可能最高，这个最优方案最后还是被执行了。  
  
泽田纲吉：（深情地）言，就算代价是那样不伦的恋情，为了拯救你，我无所畏惧。  
  
纲吉和言纲在一起，京子得知纲吉已经有新的喜欢的人，终于对年少时那段青涩的初恋释怀，放心大胆地去追求属于自己的幸福，最终和一直陪伴自己的平川在一起，HE结局达成。  
  
言纲：有人考虑过我的想法吗？！


End file.
